


The Definition of Fear

by XXBatgirl24XX



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBatgirl24XX/pseuds/XXBatgirl24XX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Some people aren't looking for anything logical like money. They can't be bought, bullied, reasoned, or negotiated with some people just want to watch the world burn"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In this world there were no heroes, no saviors, and not a single knight in shining armor, only villains trying to out do one another. In this game there was no winner just better losers.

Roxy Wilson was the definition of fear, when she walked down the streets of Los Santos heads turned and citizens hid. She was one of the best trained assassins this town had ever seen. She was the lone wolf type never needing anyones hand outs, preferred to put fate into her own hands.

She liked to set a little anarchy to the establishment and turn peoples worlds upside down. She didn't want or need money or anything of that sort, she just simply found a joke in other peoples misery. 

Roxy was not a fan of people stepping on her turf and was especially angry when a group known as "The Hunters" think they can perform stake raising heists and run her into the ground.

She had heard the talk of the members Michael Jones "the ragequit" as he was known, one of the best drivers anyone had ever seen.

Jack Patillo one of the lesser brains of the operations, the aerial support and quite the pilot.

Ryan Haywood better known for his title of "mad king" who had gone criminally insane and had a thing for explosions but was quite the tech geek and had the brain to match.

Gavin Free the pet that was held around for his pure stupidity and relationship with Michael but under pressure the boy had potential.

Geoff Ramsey the leader and greater brains to the operation, always ten steps ahead of everyone and always had a back up plan.

Then came the one who made even Roxy lose her footing, Ray Narvaez Jr. gun specialist and all around, was trained in almost ever weapon known to man and was quite the sniper. Now a man who could handle his guns was right up Roxy's ally but she wasn't looking for anything less than utter chaos. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the end of Roxy's gun stood a man who showed no emotion, not a squeal, nothing at all. While jumping her way from the roof tops of the buildings in Los Santos she spotted something or more someone.

Michael Jones who looked to be setting up for a heist all his own and Roxy just couldn't be rude and not drop in and say hi. "What do you want from me?" he asked unemotionally as if the gun wasn't even there. The blank stare the man held just made the anger fume inside of Roxy but she couldn't possible let him know that. She put her favorite sadistic smile on her face and reached into her boot pulling out her favorite toy, her knife. 

"Do you know why I like knifes better than guns." she spoke crazily as she returned her pistol to her other boot. Michael looked up at her with the smallest look of fear and that was more than enough for Roxy.

"Because a person's true emotions lie in their suffering and begging." He answered while his phone went off. Roxy contemplated grabbing it but she decided a sly comment was much more effective.

"Might want to get that could be your little pet." she said while twirling the knife in her hand.

"Don't you dare even talk about Gavin like that you whore!" Michael spat while ignoring his phone and fuming from Roxy's small comment just as she knew he would.

"Aww how adorable you give your little slut a name. I mean what's the point of having him around the boy can't even hold a gun without almost shooting himself." she said as she began cackling at her own joke and smiling.

"You know I will take the knife and cut your head off!" Michael screamed at her as he reached forward to grab the knife.

"Now now now I wouldn't threaten someone who has you at gunpoint not such a good idea." Roxy said in her smug voice as she swung her knife like a pendulum.

"Who said I thought you were a threat?" Michael said as he smirked causing my anger to rise.

"I'm not here to be a threat I'm here to take what's mine!" Roxy yelled as she cackled like a witch.

"What's yours?!" Michael questioned as Roxy walked behind him.

"This." she said as she swiped the heist plans from his back pocket.

"What do you think your doing?" Michael said as he reached for the plans.

"This is mine now and I wouldn't plan another one if you know what's good for you." Roxy said as she walked away. 

"You know insanity never got anyone anywhere." Michael said as he glared at Roxy.

"Tell that to your little pal Ryan." Roxy said as she threw the knife by Michael cutting the edge of his hair.

"How do you know about us?!" Michael questioned as Roxy turned to grab the knife out of the wall.

"Sweetheart what you don't get is I own this town! Every street, person, and criminal I have mapped out to a tee. Nothing you and your boys could do to me isn't already planned out in my head, I know your every move even before you do!" Roxy yelled as the anger rose greatly in her.

"What are you?" Michael asked as he looked to see the girl of absolute chaos in front of him.

"Introduce a little anarchy, upset the established order, and everything becomes chaos, I’m an agent of chaos , and you know the thing about chaos? It’s fair." Roxy said as she looked onto the sky of Los Santos.

"So you want to make the world fair?" Michael asked honestly quite confused.

"No my dear sweetheart I want to see the world burn!" Roxy shouted out to the heavens.

"What do you even want from me!" Mr. Ragequit yelled as he was getting antsy.

"I want you and all your littles friends to get out of Los Santos! This is my city and I don't like when people trespass so if I were you I would leave now before things have to get ugly." Roxy said as she stepped backwards toward the edge of the building.

"We aren't leaving anytime soon babe this city has banks worth robbing and people worth killing! So if you want us gone your sadly out of luck!" Michael said as he watched her walk closer to the edge.

"Fine then Mr. Ragequit Let's Play." Roxy said as she jumped backwards right of the building and landed perfectly on the alleyway down below and began walking to her small apartment.

Michael watched each stride she took had a certain hop to it as she giggled to herself and eventually began talking to herself. He had never seen a girl in the business that was actually dangerous but she seemed like no joke. She was quite a small girl but from what Michael could see she packed quite the punch behind that crazy and sadistic smile of her's.

"Well she definitely is a force to be reckoned with better tell the guys." Michael said as he climbed a ladder down back to his car as he drove back to The Hunters apartment.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Michael had returned quite late that night and didn't even have a heist to show. He had to get this all together by tomorrow and thanks to whoever that girl was he couldn't do that.

He knew that Geoff was going to be fuming with anger but he knew it would be worse once he told him about the girl. This girl was crazier than Ryan and he didn't even know that level of insanity existed. So what are they supposed to do about her! They were all new to Los Santos so they knew not a single person outside of their group and no one would associate themselves with a criminal gang of six.

Sadly Michael knew The Hunters were royally screwed being that they didn't even know the girls name let alone her patterns. Michael continued driving to the apartment thinking of the best way to deliver the news of this new enemy and his undone heist.

So how were the Hunters going to beat a girl who not only knew the town better but even know the boys better then they do?

"Michael how could you not have finished the heist!" Geoff screamed as he poured himself another glass of whiskey. "No Geoff you don't understand!" Michael yelled back as he defended himself. 

"What am I not understanding! You had one fucking thing to do and you couldn't get it done and I swear if I found out Gavin was the reason I will personally shoot his brains out!" Geoff yelled as he threw the glass at Michael who ducked.

"No Geoff it wasn't like that it was some girl!" Michael yelled than realizing that he did not word that right. "Wait what do you mean it was a girl?" Geoff asked looking quite frightened. 

"I don't know I was on a rooftop mapping out the heist when she dropped down and held me at gunpoint. Then I got a phone call from I assume Gavin and she made a sly comment and I threatened to cut her head off. I told her that her insanity wouldn't get her anywhere and she said tell that to your pal Ryan! Geoff she knows us like the back of her hand, she has us and this whole city mapped out to a tee. She knows our moves before we even do! She said she wanted us out, this was here turf and she wasn't happy with trespassers. She wants us to leave or she will make things ugly. So I simply said this city had banks to rob and people to kill then she jumped off the building while saying: Fine Mr. Ragequit then Let's Play. Geoff she is a force to be reckoned with." Michael explained as Geoff's mouth simply dropped.

"How are we supposed to handle a girl we don't know anything about?" Geoff said as he began pacing through out the room. "I don't know but I have to talk to Gavin I need him to be careful." Michael said as Geoff nodded and he walked away.

"Hey Gavin wake up I need to talk to you." Michael whispered in Gavin's ear as he peacefully slept in their room. "Wot is it Micool?" Gavin asked in his strong British accent.

 "Gavin there is a girl who we don't know and she wants us gone but we can't leave because we need this money. She has threatened to hurt people and I can't risk losing you so you need to promise me you will be careful." Michael said as he hugged him close.

 "Okay Micool I am not a child I can take care of myself." Gavin said as he hugged Michael back. "I know Gavvers but we all need to be careful." Michael said as he moved to grab something to change into. "Micool is she like Ryan?" Gavin asked as he lied back down. 

"No Gavin she is worse than Ryan." Michael said as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. As he continued he walked and heard Geoff and Ryan talking.

"What do you mean she's crazy!" Ryan yelled at Geoff. "Michael described her as completely off her rocker! She said she just wants to see the world burn, she is doing this without any reason!" Geoff yelled back even louder.

 "So how are supposed to out smart a girl on a level all her own." Ryan said calming his voice down. "I don't know Ryan and that's what is scary if she screws up our heists we are fucked." Geoff pointed out probably pouring himself another drink. "Well you're the plan guy think of something!" Ryan shouted at Geoff. "What the hell do you think I'm doing you fuck!" Geoff yelled back. "Obviously nothing!"

Michael heard the sound of glass shattering and decided to step in. "Alright fighting isn't going to fix this and Geoff no need to throw glass cups at people!" Michael yelled as he saw Ryan picking glass out of his mask.

"Wait a minute what kind of weapon did the girl use Michael." Ryan asked as a certain look of he might know who she is. "Uh she as much as I could see only had knives and a pistol." Michael said as he tried to remember. "Geoff you don't think do you?" Ryan said as a look of confusion struck Michael. "There's no way." Geoff said as a look of horror spread across his face.

"What?" Michael asked. "Go ask Gavin about The Damned." Geoff demanded and with that Michael went to the door. Gavin was already right outside and must of heard. "Michael I can explain." Gavin said as a look of horror crossed his face almost identical to Geoff's.

"Explain what?" Michael asked. "Well before I was a Hunter I needed work, so I became apart of The Damned a group of highly trained assassins hence why I can't shoot a gun and why I only had a knife on me when we met." Gavin said as Michael looked astounded.

Gavin a trained assassin who would have guessed.

"I was prized and raised on hand to hand combat along with agility and flexibility. I know who that girl is or at least who she used to be." Gavin said as Michael just stood in shock.

"Her name was Roxanne Wilson and she's was one of the most impressive all around fighters anyone had ever seen. Her fighting was no joke and I only ever beat her once because I cheated. After she left The Damned she became a petty thief, but I guess she moved on up in the world."

Gavin finished. "How do you cheat in a fight?" Ryan asked as if that was the only part of the story he heard. "Ever heard of the expression don't bring a knife to a gun fight, well I brought a bloody gun to a knife fight." Gavin said as he smiled like an idiot. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh how utterly uneventful." Roxy complained to herself as she dressed herself in her usual attire. She pulled her gloves on and black leather jacket with a red ace of hearts that went perfectly with her outfit, black boots, and her black mask and she was off. It was a rather uninteresting night with those dumb Hunters making security up everyones assholes because they suck shit. Roxy decided on robbing a fairly large jewelry store for the night. 

"I swear sometimes it's too easy." Roxy said as she laid her head low and walked into the store and put on her mask. She was walking to pick her poison when an explosion rang throughout the entire building. "What's up Motherfuckers!" someone yelled as Roxy growled. "I swear you Hunters ask for it." Roxy said as she pulled out her pistol and shot missing by an inch of Michael's parachuting body. Several innocent bodies were left because they had seen them and had gotten in the way of their shots.

"Guys that's her!" Michael said as he took cover. "Your fucking kidding me right now! Of all the places in Los Santos." Geoff said as he also ducked behind cover. "Come on it's six against one!" Ray yelled as he fired straight at Roxy who was currently looking at a beautiful new necklace. She quickly did a small back bend and cleared the bullet by a mile. "Why do I feel like numbers don't matter?" Ryan said as he was impaled by a knife in the knee. Roxy smiled as a scream of agony followed as she ran past Ryan swiping his gun and heading straight for Jack. "Oh fuck me." Jack said as Roxy hit him directly behind the shoulder temporarily paralyzing his arm. "Well isn't this fun?" Roxy whispered to Jack as she stole his gun and knocked him out cold with it.

"Someone fucking get her!" Michael yelled as he emptied the register. "What do you mean get her! She's to fucking fast I can't snipe her!" Ray replied from his sniper perch. Roxy looked at where Ray sat noticing she could cause some serious damage if she hit what was holding Ray up and Michael noticed too. "Ray!" he shouted but was to late as Roxy fired Ryan's SMG and knocked Ray hard to the floor. Three down, three left.

"Fucking hell!" Michael said as Roxy ran for Geoff who fired wildly missing each shot until he heard a click. "Oh dicks fucking out of ammo of course." Geoff mumbled to himself. Roxy came barreling forward, jumping over the boxes Geoff hid behind and struck him straight in the back of the neck. "You've got to be shitting me right now!" Michael screamed as he dropped the bag he was filling. "No Michael stop she will win!" Gavin yelled as Roxy's attention shifted to Gavin as Michael hit her with his gun. "Nice swing asshole." Roxy said as she kicked the gun out of Michael's hand and delivered a severe hit to the sternum knocking the wind out of him.

Gavin immediately reacted by attempting to fire but Roxy threw a knife hitting the gun out of Gavin's hand. Roxy ran towards Gavin as he stood still waiting for her knowing her move. "No guns this time Gavin." she said as Gavin grabbed her arm using her momentum to launch her at a pile of boxes. "I don't need a gun." Gavin said as Michael got up shakily. He watched as Roxy got up from the shamble of boxes and threw a knife straight at Gavin which he caught perfectly. Michael had never seen Gavin in hand to hand combat but he was fucking good. Gavin grabbed the knife and sliced right into Roxy's arm which seemed to barely affect her.

"It's been a while Gavin seems you still suck." Roxy said as Gavin threw a punch which she easily ducked under and threw a nice punch to his rib cage. "Don't praise yourself not all of us sucked up enough to get extra work." Gavin said heavily as his breath labored. "I never sucked up I just never gave up, but you did when you fell in love right?" Roxy said in her dumb mocking tone. She wasn't wrong Gavin quit The Damned as soon as he met Michael, and he was damn proud of it. 

Gavin swung hard and fast landing a punch straight into Roxy's hip. She cursed in pain but kicked Gavin straight in the chest countering nicely. "You found that idiot who pays more attention to his money then you!" Roxy yelled as Gavin fell over. A single gun shot wisped through the air hitting Roxy right through the shoulder as she fell to her knees. She knew there was no way she could win a gun fight with her bare hands and she took the first chance grabbing a few pieces of jewelry from the counter and high tailing it out of there, but she turned around at the last minute and fired a single shot into Michael's left leg ensuring he was no longer a threat.

"Son of a fuck!" Michael shouted at no one in particular. "Is everyone alright?" Ryan yelled as he got up and wiped his jacket off and noticed he cracked his mask. "Someone check Ray and grab Jack we need to get out of here now before the cops come!" Geoff said as jumped from his cover. "I'm fine just fucked up my wrist!" Ray yelled as he got up and grabbed his sniper from the floor. "Gavin! Are you okay?" Michael yelled as he ran to Gavin who sat up. "I'm fine let's go!" he yelled as the Hunters grabbed the money and as much jewelry as they could.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan sat in the garage of the Hunter's apartment as he attempted to salvage his cracked mask. In all of the ridiculous things that the Hunters have done Ryan had never as much as scratched his mask, and he was beyond frustrated that Roxy broke it. In all the years Ryan had even been a con he had never seen someone as fast or even as skilled as Roxy in knives and hand to hand combat. 

The way she moved reminded him a lot of Ray, she moved like she didn't know what she was going to do next but then suddenly it all came naturally to her. In the same way that Ray never seemed to pick his next target but instead just moved his sniper and fired without a single miss.

She had learned under the same teachings as Gavin, but she could fire a gun and hold her own. Ryan had never seen Gavin fight, but for some reason he just couldn't believe the Brit was that much of a fighter. 

"Ryan get your ass down here!" Geoff yelled from down the stairs. Ryan joined him shortly after attempting to put his mask together. "Seems we need to brush up on our hand to hand combat." Geoff said as Ryan came down the stairs and they walked out the door to the yard.

"Your kidding right? Ray can't even throw a punch!" Michael said as he stepped up to spar. "He's not wrong. Gav why don't you spare Michael." Ray said as he oped out of this idea. Ryan smirked as he saw the confidence almost drain out of Michael's face. 

"1,2,3 Fight!" Ryan yelled as he backed away to see Michael ran full force and Gavin seemed to examine Michael's run as if it happened in slow motion to him. Gavin simply ducked and stepped slightly to the right as Michael tumbled straight past him. 

"Come on Michael! Fighting isn't always about be stronger it's about being smarter!" Geoff yelled as Michael ran again towards Gavin. Gavin moved forward, grabbing Michael's arm and using the same move he used on Roxy and took Michael's momentum to throw him. 

Ryan sat almost astounded at how well Gavin could hold his own in a fight against Michael who was clearly stronger. As Ryan continued to watch the two of them he saw the frustration in Michael rise as he couldn't out smart Gavin. At first Ryan began to chuckle until the rage in Michael turned into adrenaline. 

"Come on Micool I'm supposed to be the bloody idiot and here you are making a toss pot of yourself." Gavin taunted and before Ryan could even speak things took a turn for the worse. 

"Gavin shut up, shut up, shut up!" Michael yelled and as the last shut up escaped his mouth Michael's rage got the best of him and he swung full force at Gavin knocking him out cold. 

The look on Michael's face was of utter horror and before words could escape anyones mouth Michael bolted out the yard. Ryan made a nod at Ray as Ray walked out the yard to follow Michael. 

Ray walked through the alleys of Los Santos, originally looking for Michael but then slowly growing bored with the idea. He was in the market for a brand new sniper rifle especially after his was so graciously knocked from him after he fell a good six feet from the air at the jewelry store.

He walked into the small store called Ammunation. 

Roxy was aimlessly standing in the Ammunation looking for some pistol ammo to replace the ammo she wasted at the jewelry store. She looked at this brand new pistol in a glass case when suddenly the bell signifying a customer had opened the door. Roxy peered in the reflection of the glass to see none other than infamous Hunter, Ray Narvaez Jr.

Ammunation being on the rougher side of town which meant criminals walked in often with no questioned asked. So when Roxy walked in with her mask on it was nothing less than average, but Ray would know it was her and she couldn't have that. She quickly removed her mask and her infamous black jacket with a red ace of spades on it. 

As she watched Ray walk closer and closer examining the Barrett .50 Cal nicely displayed on the wall. As he walked closer he ended up bumping into Roxy as she clumsily hit her head on the glass case. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me you asshole!" Roxy cussed as she held her nose. "No that actually seems pretty serious." Ray replied causing Roxy to genuinely laugh. Ray gave Roxy this dumb smirk as she looked up at him. "I'm really sorry about that actually." Ray said kindly as Roxy smirked. 

Roxy noticed Ray leaning on the glass casing and quickly kicked his leg out from under him as his head hit the glass case. "Oh that's quite alright we seem to be even now." Roxy said as she giggled to herself as Ray glared at her viscously.

"Now was that really necessary?" Ray asked. "Well of course not but it was one hell of a laugh." Ray took a very good look at the adorable smart ass girl who stood in front of him. "What's your name?" Ray asked as the girl looked at him in surprise. "What's the point of knowing someone's name if you won't ever see them again." Roxy said knowing she couldn't say much else. 

"Who says that's true?" Ray asked quite confused. "Well we definitely won't meet in the circumstances you'd expect. Good bye Ray." Roxy said as she left behind a confused Ray, who was completely sure he never introduced himself. 

Ray's phone rang as he walked out of the store looking for that girl, but it was almost like she vanished out of thin air. "Ray where the hell are you and Michael!?" Ryan yelled through the phone. "Oh yeah I kind of gave up a while ago but no worries." Ray said kindly. "Ray seriously you've have got to be fucking-" Ray quickly hung up and pocketed his phone as he went back to his search. 

*A good hour later*

"If I was Michael where would I hide." Ray said as he walked. "Scratch that if I was a wanted criminal with no place else to go where would I hide?" Ray said smirking to himself. "Ray you are a wanted criminal." someone said behind him as he turned around pulled the pistol from his belt and aimed. "Mother fucker Michael next time you're going to sneak up on me, don't!" Ray said as he put his gun down. 

"Who was that beauty you were talking to in the gun store." Michael said smirking as Ray sighed. "No idea." Ray said sadly. "She never told you her name. Well I've never seen her before." Michael said as Ray laughed. "She's an odd one."  


	5. Chapter 5

Roxy walked through her apartment as she cleaned her guns and knives while also cleaning her apartment. Yes even criminals like to keep things in order. She ran through as she was then startled, there was a knock at the door. Although this would have been completely normal for any other regular person on the planet, it wasn't for Roxy. But Roxy not only lived on the roughest side of Los Santos, she also lived in an abandoned apartment and as far as the government knew it was demolished almost three years ago. Roxy grabbed the closest pistol to her and walked slowly to the door and opened it quickly as she aimed down both hallways, but there was no one. She then proceeded to look to the ground to see a manila envelope which she picked up and walked backed inside with. She examined both sides and there was no address of any sort, and it seemed to be fairly thick. She unfolded the envelope slowly and pulled out the first piece of paper. 

_Dear Roxy,_

_Or should I better call you Rose Scarlett Wilson I mean that is your real name after all. Hello my dearest I would like to invite you to a little reunion of The Damned. Now as kindly as I would like to say invite, I really would rather say demand. If you look carefully inside this envelope you will see directions to a specific location which you should gladly be coming to tomorrow. Also if you look you will see a fairly thick packet (naughty girl you are) you will see it cleanly states every aspect of your extensive personal life which also outlines all previous locations along with each crime you have ever committed. Now you may think you can run and or hide but you can't, this file will be sent to the cops and you will lose and if they don't find you we will. So I shall see you tomorrow my dear and p.s try not to close your curtains it makes my job so much harder._

There was no signature nor any evidence of even a small hair, it was if no one even touched this letter. Roxy knew The Damned was no organization to be played with and this file contained her entire life start to now and boy was it specific, so a reunion, might as well dress to impress. 

____________

Geoff was honestly getting his ass kicked in by Ray and Michael in the dumbest game ever like, who the fuck cares about Mario Kart? "Okay fuck you guys this is fucking dumb." Geoff said as he got up and was about to walk away when there was a knock at the door. 

All of the Hunters immediately stopped what they were doing and pulled guns out. This was Los Santos, no one knew where the Hunters lived and if they did there was a problem.

Geoff walked to the door aiming his gun and pulled the door open to see absolutely no one there. He turned back through the hall and still there was no one there. He then looked down and saw a manila envelope which might as well of been a published fucking book. 

"Uh guys everyone get in the kitchen!" Geoff yelled as he walked back in the house. "What the hell is that?" Ryan asked as Geoff threw the envelope on the table. "That's the problem." Geoff said as he opened the envelope and went to read the first letter. 

_Dear Hunters,_

_I'm assuming Mr. Geoff Lazer Ramsey is reading this. James Ryan Haywood, Ray Narvaez Jr. (sad you can't afford a middle name), Jack Shannon Pattillo, Michael Vincent Jones, and the important, Michael's loving boyfriend, Gavin David Free. Hello my freakish group of well, freaks. Mr. Gavin Free former member of The Damned, this invitation was originally supposed to be for your hands, but I knew for a fact that you're wonderful group of friends and overall angered boyfriend wouldn't possibly allow it but really it's not like any of you have a say in the matter. So I'm here to invite you all to a very nice reunion of sorts. Now as much I would love to see you all throw this letter away and all but that's simply not possible. If you look carefully into the envelope you will see a few packets. Each tailored to you individually and boy Ryan calm down on the crimes must you make this packet practically a book. Regardless, these packets outline your entire lives and every previous location you have resided in along with every crime you have each committed and these will be sent to all sorts of law enforcement. Now you may try and run but a few specific Damned members will be filed out to each of you and they will find you. So I shall you all very soon and dress nice._

The letter was not signed. "There's no way we are going to this right?" Michael asked as everyone stared at one another. "Michael we have no choice the Damned are not a joke." Gavin said looking more scared than anyone had ever seen him. The boys each examined there packets with awe. There was some things that even The Hunters could barely remember, along with some details they would rather be kept private. Each of them looked up at one another, it was if they all had something to hide, and to a certain extent they did. Ryan was the first one to grab a lighter from his pocket and burn his packet on sight.

"Man Ryan ever considered a murder break?" Geoff asked smirking at Ryan's now burning book. "Ever considered an alcohol break," Ryan said glaring at him "plus we all know we have something to hide I mean we were all criminals before the Hunters." "Not really I mean if you want to count a few run ins with drug cartel and the occasional hired assassinations I'm pretty good." Ray said as he threw his one page front to back piece of paper.

"Yeah a few planes and missing cars and shit. Stuff I will never ever admit in court that were totally me. I'm pretty solid." Jack said throwing his on the table as well. "I was a hired assassin for like half of Europe and America along with a petty thief so I mean there is a little I'm not proud off but I mean we are all fucked up." Michael said as he snaked his arm around Gavin attempting to look at his sheet which was quite thick. 

"Ryan hand me that lighter." Gavin said as Ryan tossed it to him and his paper was set ablaze. "Got something to hide there Gavvers." Michael said smirking. "You have no idea Michael." Gavin said sighing. "Alright so tomorrow?" Geoff said changing the subject. "Do we really have to go?" Jack complained.

"Come on we all know we want to dress up a bit." Ray said smiling. "Ray we are not showing up with you if you were that damn suit." Ryan said smiling. "Tuxedo Mask for life!" Ray yelled as he ran to his room. 

___________One hour before the Reunion__________

Gavin walked to the mirror as he slipped on some black jeans, a green shirt and his scarf. Michael was already ready sitting on their bed playing with his phone. He was dressed in simple dark brown pants and a black button up that showed off his tattoos nicely, and he watched as Gavin walked to there bed and pulled a box out from underneath. "What's that?" Michael said sitting up. 

"For my seventeenth birthday the leader of Damned gave me these." Gavin said as he pulled out a dark green pair of gloves that had black spikes sticking out of the knuckles. "Wow those are pretty fucking cool." Michael said as he pulled on a pair of sunglasses and Gavin slipped the gloves on. "Yeah I've got a feeling I'll be needing these." 

Ray was currently putting on his favorite things out of his entire closet. It was a really funny joke when he was hired to kill the prime minister at a rather fancy masquerade party. He was adorned in a regular black suit, extremely dumb looking top hat, a white mask as he held a red rose in his hand. He looked in the mirror smiling as he was not ready to go.

Ryan sat on his bed prolonging the inevitable, but eventually he got up. He pulled on a gray button up shirt and a basic pair of black jeans which was about as fancy as Ryan was going to get. He pulled on his mask which he was going to wear regardless of anyones protest and slid a pistol into his pocket for safety measure. 

Jack sat on his bed having no reason to change out of his clothes being that he was already wearing the nicest things he owned. He simply got up brushed himself off and hoped to god that Ryan wasn't wearing something covered in blood. 

Geoff was dressed in a fairly nice suit he had gotten for his brothers wedding oh so many years ago. He laughed to himself as he knew how much of an asshole everybody must feel like all dressed up and shit. They had all been friends for a few years now and the only time he saw any of them dress up was when Ray got forced into that dumb Tux for a job and how much he fucking loved it. Tuxedo Mask was what they called him, which was oh so original.

"Ugh are all you pricks ready to go?!" Geoff shouted as he walked to the living room seeing everyone. "I feel like an asshole." Ryan mumbled as everyone burst into laughs. "Oh come on it's got to smell better than being covered in debris and blood." Jack said as Ryan shrugged. "I mean I feel so stupid." Ryan said. "By the way I thought we said Ryan wasn't going to wear his mask." "I'd like to see you pry it from my cold dead hands mother fucker." Ryan said as he glared at Jack who threw his hands up in defense.

"I don't know about you guys but I feel fancy as dicks, so how about we all just get going already Michael are you driving?" Geoff asked as they all got out of the apartment. "No you can drive Daddy." Michael said like a child as Geoff hit him in the back of the head. 

_____________ _So many page breaks cause I'm cool like that_

Roxy sighed as she got ready this was definitely not worth her effort. She was wearing a short red and black dress with little white decals and her combat boots to complete her wonderful look. 

"Ugh sometimes I wish I wasn't being stalked by an old organization of mine." Roxy said smiling. "Holy shit its not like I get to say that everyday." Roxy said laughing at her own joke as she grabbed her helmet and hopped on her bike. 

_"This was going to be a long night." That was the thought on every ones mind._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Roxy was getting off her bike at this recluse location she had never seen in all her years of Los Santos. She walked to the warehouse to see that there was a small line of people she could barely remember. It had been such a long time since she had ever been considered apart of any team let alone in a room filled with highly trained assassins. 

Roxy was calmly waiting in line when she heard something that ruined her night. "I'm not going to gut you like a fish because I like to think I'm a fucking generous person but if you touch my boyfriend I will skin you alive." she heard a certain Hunter say. "Alright go ahead." the man standing by the door said as Michael and Gavin walked into a hysteric Ryan.

"God you guys are such assholes!" Ray said as they high fived. Roxy walked closer to the door until she came face to face with a man checking people for weapons. "Yeah if you touch me I will cut off your hands and burn you alive." Roxy said with a smirk as the man blinked and moved on. 

"Nice to see you again Roxy." The man said as Roxy smiled. "Oh my god Kdin! It's been so long." Roxy squealed as she hugged Kdin. A very old friend of hers. "It sure has been, I'll see you in there." Kdin said as Roxy proceeded to walk inside. It was rather over done with dim lights and extravagant decorations.

Roxy spent the whole night avoiding as many people as possible and leaning against the wall hiding. She was never one to socially interact with anyone so as long as her hiding skills could help she would use them.

As Roxy looked around she saw someone with the same idea. He was wearing a suit with a top hat and a white mask almost matching her red one. 

"Alright everyone grab a partner for a slow song and I mean everyone if you are not dancing I will kill you with no shame that means you Roxy!" she looked up with a awwed stare and she noticed that it was Miles and she flipped him off kindly. "Go fuck yourself." she said as if someone was listening. 

She looked back to see that the guy she had just seen was now making his way towards her. "Miles I swear to fuck." she mumbled again to again no one. "May I have this dance?" the guy asked her bowing in front of her. She looked up to see Miles to be making the dumbest fucking face as she rolled her eyes.

"Sure but step on my foot and I will stab you till you beg for mercy." Roxy said as the guy just smirked. "No promises." He said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. 

"So I can't dance." Roxy admitted. "Seriously but you're a chick isn't that like textbook." He said as Roxy smirked she took the boot to her heel and hit him straight in the shin. "Ow Ow Ow okay forget I said that but don't worry follow my lead." he said and Roxy began to realize his voice. 

"Who are you?" Roxy asked. "How straight forward I'm Ray and you." he said moving his mask up. "I'm Roxy." she said but neither of them moved away or freaked out. Maybe just because something told them it was fun being in each others arms. "I love your name!" Ray said smirking. "I like yours to loser." She said laughing as they spun around and pulling Ray's mask back down. 

"Is my face to ugly for you?" Ray said faking offense. "No but your mask is so pretty." Roxy said like an idiot and frowned as she heard the song end. Roxy saw Ray seem to make eye contact with someone as Ray presented her with a red rose he seemed to pull out of no where. "Where the fuck did you get that from?" Roxy said astounded. 

"That's a secret, beautiful." Ray said suave as fuck as he kissed her cheek and dropped her hand. Roxy spun around to make eye contact with someone as she walked to the balcony as fast as she could. 

_______________________________________

Michael grabbed Gavin's hand as the guy had made his announcement about the slow dance. "Come on asshole dance with me!" Michael said as Gav laughed and held him close. "Michael I hate dancing!" Gavin whined as Michael smiled. "You're so fucking annoying sometimes." Michael said but the smile never left his face. 

"But you love me!" Gavin said as a cute smile hit his face. Michael was about to lean in to kiss Gavin when he saw Ray actually dancing with someone which was sort of astounding. Ray looked more happy than Michael had seen him in a while, and it was kind of awesome. Michael saw the girl he was dancing with and her outfit seemed so familiar. It the struck Michael he knew exactly who it was. Gavin kissed Michael as he stood in short of shock but still kissed back. 

"Wot are you looking at?" Gavin asked as he pulled away from Michael. "Oh uh nothing I just sort of zoned out boi." Michael said as he smiled at Gavin. Michael spun him around in the clumsiest fashion and at that same time Ray had conveniently turned Roxy around and Gavin saw her.

The song had ended as Gavin saw Ray give Roxy a rose and kissed her cheek. Gavin gasped as he watched Roxy walk out the the balcony he had seen earlier. "Hey Michael I'll be back." Gavin said as he kissed him and walked after Roxy.

_____________________________________

Roxy was leaning against the railing of the balcony examining the beautiful rose she had been given. It wasn't a bright red but more of a crimson red that matched her outfit to a tee. She was more than tempted to just throw it over the balcony but something told her not to.

Roxy sat in the silence till she heard someone moving quite quickly towards her as she waited till the footsteps were quite close. She did a short back hand spring moving to see none other than Gavin Free.

"Must you be so annoying." Roxy said smirking. Gavin said nothing and ran at her, Roxy moved quickly but Gavin had landed a hard punch to her nose as she pulled her face to the side. She grabbed her face in pain as she felt copious amounts of blood. That was when Roxy noticed Gavin's spiked gauntlets that hurt like hell.

"You can't play a fair game can you?" Roxy said but she was going to fight. Gavin had no clue what had come over him, Roxy was defenseless and hadn't done a thing but he had a vengance. He was mad she hurt The Hunters and mad she hurt Michael, yet he knew he should have left her alone. Yet he saw her dancing with Ray as if they weren't even enemies, and he lost it. Gavin came at her again as she moved again landing a punch straight to Gavin's huge nose. He retracted back but quickly came back swinging as he hit her in the ribcage as she felt that every bone in her side shattered.

"Son of a bitch." Roxy said as she staggered back again. Gavin walked up to her closely holding her basically by her neck. Roxy didn't move dramatically but used Gavin's chest to back handspring and kick him in the face. Gavin ran at her full force but she managed to dodge every punch he threw as she then jumped spun and hook kicked him the the ground.

Roxy was not going to go down without swinging. She knew better than to just give up on everything and let Gavin beat her. She also knew he was going to win, but she was not going to back out of this without leaving a few of her own marks.

She did two back hand springs that landed her perfectly on the ledge as she crossed her legs properly. "You're a sad excuse for a fighter." Roxy taunted as Gavin stomped towards slowly winding up his fist. '"Fighting someone unarmed and still not winning."  She blocked his punch, helicopter kicked until she was balancing on the ledge by one hand and bounced forward landing a kick straight to Gavin's temple.

She threw a jump kick at Gavin but he caught her leg and threw her. She landed nicely on her feet but didn't expect another crushing blow this time to her sternum. She staggered back falling to the ground with quite a bit of force. She coughed as blood came out she couldn't tell if it was because her rib had pierced something or if it was the blood from her face.

Roxy stood again and toughed threw the pain. "So proud aren't you beating a girl by cheating." Roxy said as she stumbled a bit. "Take the gloves off and let's see who wins this time." Roxy muttered in extreme pain. She swung her leg again as Gavin caught it and dug his fist into her leg. She fell once again as Gavin pulled out a pistol as she stared down the barrel. 

"Holy shit Gavin!" Ryan and Ray said in unison as they ran to the scene. "What the fuck put the gun down!" Ray shouted as he ran to Roxy. "I'm going to get Geoff, Jack, and Michael. "Why are you helping her?!" Gavin shouted. "Oh my god Gav what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Michael said as he came running forward. 

"I won!" Gavin said as Geoff shook his head. "No you didn't asshole you fucking cheated." Geoff said looking disappointed. "Yeah congrats you beat someone fighting in a dress without any form of weapon." Ray said as Roxy moaned as Ray tried to pick her up.

They were criminals, yes but there was still a code of conduct and they were stood in a room of trained assassins this was no time for fighting to the death. 

"What the fuck do we do!?" Ryan asked as Ray quickly became covered in blood. "I can help her out back at home I have all the supplies." Jack said offering the only idea. 

"Why do I feel like this is going to cause some issues." Geoff said as he walked next to Ray. "Geoff she can't even move I'm sure it's fine." Jack said looking at Ray who looked a mix of scared and worried. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Roxy awoke on a quite comfortable couch to which she knew wasn't hers in clothes that she remembers a pretty blond girl helped her into. "Ryan what the hell are we going to fucking do?!" Geoff shouted as Roxy listened to him yelling. "Geoff she can't stand as it is and we took all her weapons what is she going to do?" Ryan said quite calm about the situation. 

"What the hell were you thinking idiot what if you killed her?" Michael yelled. "Why is this such a big bloody deal!" Gavin shouted back as Roxy's head spun. "Because Gavin you cheated and that's just pathetic." Michael said. "So what she would have done the same!!" Gavin complained. "She would have given you a fair fight and you know that Gav." Michael said as the yelling and everything came to a halt. 

"What if he killed her, what if she doesn't wake up, what if she's in a coma, pretty people shouldn't be in comas, what if she never wakes up, what if something goes wrong." She heard Ray say as she opened her eyes finally to see Ray pacing. "Ray please stop pacing you're giving me a headache." Roxy said as Ray's face lit up.

"Oh my god Geoff she's not dead! Ryan she's not dead! Michael-" "Is she dead Ray?" Michael asked like a smart ass as Roxy giggled. "You know you're much more frightening when you're not almost dying." Ryan said as he went to pat Roxy on the head. 

"Thank you assholes I guess I should be grateful but touch me and I'll burn you alive." Roxy said as Ryan pulled his hand back. "So you aren't going to kill us." Geoff said still extremely spectacle. "I can't stand let alone murder you, but watch what you drink." Geoff spit his drink all over Jack. "I meant that liquor can kill you not that I poisoned you." Roxy said as she laid back down smirking.

"Alright so I want to play Halo but you're on the couch." Geoff said smiling. "Wow! Ever so observant aren't you! Remember can't walk." Roxy said sarcastically. "Ray just let her sleep in your room." Michael said. "I'm going to have to pick you up aren't I?" Ray said smiling like a goof ball. "Thanks asshole." Roxy said as Ray grabbed her and she began to fall asleep in his arms. 

"And she fell asleep of course." Ray said as he held her. "What the fuck do I do?" Ray mumbled to himself. He went to lay her down when Roxy groaned. "Nope I'm using you as a cushion." Roxy said as Ray was pulled down to lay next to her. 

Ray sat down next to Roxy as she put herself under the covers and cuddled into Ray. He smiled as she finally got comfortable. "You know I'm really not that tired I would have totally played Halo." Roxy said as she closed her eyes. "So why are we in here." Ray said laughing. "Because you took me in here your bed is comfortable and you are my pillow." Roxy said as shortly there after her and Ray both fell asleep. 

______________

"Nope fuck this shit I hate this stupid fucking ugh I'm done!" Michael said as he slammed the controller on the coffee table. "Oh my god I killed him!" Geoff said jumping for fucking joy. "I'm going to stab you asshole." Michael said as he walked into the hallway. 

"Wait a minute what the fuck happened to Ray?" Michael said mostly to himself. "I knew there was a lack of ass kicking in that game." Michael mumbled as he walked to look for Ray. He walked down the hallway to Ray's room. 

He went to open the door but it was already ajar. Michael walked in to a sight he didn't know how to feel about. "Oh fuck. Geoff's going to kill him." Michael said as he saw Ray and Roxy all tangled in one another. "Hey Michael where are you boi?" Gavin called as Michael ran out of the room and hauled crev to his and Gavin's room. "What the hell do you want" Michael said as Gavin came in. 

"Where's Roxy I want to apologize?" Gavin said laying down next to Michael. "Gavin Free is going to apologize!?" Michael said surprised. "You're a mong." Gavin said as he sat up and kissed Michael. "I love you too asshole." Michael said. 

"I'm going to Ray's room." Gavin said getting up. "No why would you do that?" Michael said sounding suspicious as all hell. "I want to apologize." Gavin said stating the obvious. "Well I-I would wait?" Michael said asking more than telling. "Nah." Gavin said as he walked away. "Oh son of a bitch." Michael said quickly getting up and running after him.

Michael was a little late as he saw Gavin open Ray's door. "Wait Gav-" Michael said waiting for the classic Gavin freak out squawks... but they never came. "Oh she's asleep." Gavin said flatly and walking to the living room. "Why didn't you freak out about Roxy?!" Michael said a little to loud. "Why should Gavin be freaking out!?" Geoff asked worried.

"Oh Roxy and-" Gavin said as Michael covered his mouth like an idiot. "Shut the hell up asshole." Michael said as Geoff and Ryan both headed for Ray's room. "What the actual-" Geoff was about to yell but Ryan grabbed him from around the waist and pulled him back. "Geoff calm down." Ryan said before letting him go. 

As the Lads and Gents slowly backed their asses back into the living room Geoff began to break the silence. "Have any of you ever heard about fraternizing with the enemy!?" Geoff yelled as he broke out of Ryan's grip. "Geoff this isn't war calm down!" Jack interjected. "Geoff's kind of right though he's crossing some lines." Michael said.

"That girl is pretty harmless right now." Jack said as Geoff glared at him. "I mean she didn't kill him at the party." Ryan stated as Geoff and Jack stared confused. "What?" Geoff asked. "At the party thing Ray and I were leaning on the wall when everyone got told to pick a partner or die. I was going to ask Ray but as I turned he was walking to some girl leaning across that wall on the opposite end of the dance floor. I danced with some girl named Barbara when I heard them introduce themselves to each other. Neither one of them freaked out in the slightest." Ryan explained.

"Yeah Ray gave her some dumb rose, after he ran like a coward when he noticed I saw him. It was rather endearing I thought I was going to puke." Michael said making a gagging noise. "What!?" Geoff said still quite pissed. "What are we losing here? If she likes Ray and gets along with us then no one loses. We all get to stay in the city without any harm to each other." Jack pointed out as Geoff sighed. "Fine but I'm still not happy." Geoff said defeated.

"Come on, when was the last time Ray so much as spoke to someone of the opposite gender." Ryan stated. Gavin began laughing somewhat quietly to himself. "What's so funny"?" Geoff said with a slight fear to his tone. "Well you mongs are all so worried about this," Gavin said blankly. "Roxy not only hates mostly everyone,let alone loves someone, but she also doesn't stick around long enough to find out." Gavin continued blankly. And boy was he right...

\----

It was around 9:30 pm when Roxy woke up in the exact situation she wanted nothing to do with. She was entangled into a extremely pale Puerto Rican as he slept peacefully and unmoving. Roxy sighed quietly as she easily snaked her way out of Ray's grip and had forgotten she wasn't wearing her clothes but some ones that must belong to the blond girl she remembered from earlier. 

Roxy then saw a glint of red on what seemed to be Ray's dresser. She walked to see her dress with a note taped to them. 

_Ryan and I managed to get all the blood out of them so they're nice and clean, by the way I know I won't get to say this because you will be gone before I wake up but I'm sorry for everything._

_Good bye Rox,_

_Gavin_

Roxy sighed quietly, Gavin knew her way to well, they had quite the history and she understood. She was mad when Gavin left her and now Gavin was mad she was bringing it all back. Yet for some reason, Roxy wanted all of this to work out in her favor but life was never that easy for her. She knew today would be forgotten and tomorrow they would both be plotting each other's demise. They were criminals dealt a bad set of dice and there was no way around it.

Roxy sighed as she walked into Ray's bathroom and quickly changed. As she walked out she began to examine Ray's average sized room. The walls were a darkish blue/black with nothing but a Legend Of Zelda poster, and the furniture was black and green with video game boxes everywhere. It actually reminded Roxy a lot of her second oldest sisters room since she was really into video games as a teen.

Roxy smiled as she heard someone playing something in the living room, that meant there was no way she could go unseen when exiting the front door. It was about 10 pm when Roxy finally climbed out Ray's bedroom window. Roxy had absolutely no clue where she was being that she had never lived somewhere as secluded as their apartment was.

High stakes criminal and Los Santos most wanted none the less, but Roxy was never one for hiding it was to much effort. Plus even if someone found her, doesn't mean they will catch her anytime soon. Anyway she must have guessed there had to be something around here and before she knew it she was stumbling upon a bar.

It was no landmark but alcohol seemed like a good idea at this very moment. So Roxy walked straight in and sat at the bar and ordered just straight vodka, because to her that shit was good. It was around 11 am when someone walked in to the bar looking for Roxy and boy did she not expect him to be there at all.

   

 


End file.
